Violators
The Violators are a warband of Chaos Space Marines that are dedicated to the Chaos God Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure. The mutated bodies of these Chaos Space Marines are treated as personal temples to the Prince of Chaos, whom it is said looks very favourably upon these corrupted Astartes. Because of this, warriors of the Violators almost never willingly remove their Power Armour, for they consider it to be sacrilegious. A Violators warrior will only do so in the presence of those whom they truly believe are worthy -- those who fully embody Slaanesh's ideals of pleasure and perfection. They have also been known to reveal themselves before a worthy adversary before combat commences. Often their bodies are surgically altered so that their physical sensations are heightened unimaginably by changes made to their neural architecture. The Violators have also been known to use electrical pulses produced by implanted electrodes to further stimulate the parts of the brain that produce pleasure. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'Fall of Torvendis' (Unknown Date.M41) - Four hundred Violators were stationed permanently on the Daemon World of Torvendis within the Eye of Terror under the banner of the Daemon Prince named Lady Charybdia. Led by Commander Demetrius, who was entombed in a Dreadnought, they fought in the defence of Charybdia Keep against the forces of their bitter rivals, the Blood God Khorne. The majority of the Violators stationed on this doomed world were either killed during the battle by the Khornate followers, their leader -- the Daemon Prince Ss'll Sh'Karr -- or the barbarian horde of Golgoth. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - The 13th Black Crusade was a massive invasion of Imperial space by the Forces of Chaos led by the Warmaster Abaddon the Despoiler against the Imperial Fortress World of Cadia and the surrounding sectors. This was the largest mobilisation of both Imperial and Chaotic forces seen since the bygone days of the Horus Heresy. Most of the actions by the Violators during this Black Crusade took place within the Cadian Sector. During the war they repeatedly took new recruits for the warband from the worst Imperial prisons. *'Assault on Saint Josmane's Hope (999.M41)' - The first of the inner worlds of the Cadian System to fall to the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade was the Prison World of Saint Josmane's Hope, whose inmates threw their lot in with the invaders in the vain hope of being granted freedom. They were granted only eternal damnation, for their liberators turned out to be the Renegade Space Marines of the Violators warband, the devoted servants of Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure. Brutal, close-quarters fighting erupted all across the continent-sized prison and many of the guards kept a last bullet for themselves rather than allow themselves to be taken by the frenzied inmates. Welcoming the Traitor forces as liberators, the inmates were to be horrifyingly disabused of this notion as those allowed to live through the "pleasures" inflicted upon them by the Slaaneshi Astartes were instead taken as slaves for the Chaos warfleet or conscripted into its armies of Traitor Guard. Following a week of disastrous events upon the penal world, Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed issued an order that the world of Saint Josmane's Hope was to be subjected to Exterminatus and destroyed utterly. Unable to launch the necessary orbital strike due to the formidable orbital defences of the Chaos fleet, a special team known as Strike Force Herald composed of Astartes from various Chapters and other Imperial operatives landed covertly on the planet's surface. Carrying out their clandestine mission, the Imperial strike team was able to successfully overload the generatorium grid of the planet's main prison complex. The resulting explosion pierced the world's crust, causing a meltdown to "sink" through the planet's outer crust and into its mantle, causing the world to tear itself apart. It is not known how many Chaos Space Marines of the Violators warband survived this conflagration. Notable Violators *'Commander Demetrius' - Demetrius was the Chaos Champion of Slaanesh who served as the commander of those Violators stationed on the Daemon World of Torvendis, under the patronage of the Slaaneshi Daemon Prince Lady Charybdia. Demetrius was entombed within the sarcophagus of a Chaos Dreadnought. He was killed in action by the Khornate Daemon Prince Sh'll Sh'Karr when the forces of the Blood God attacked Charybdia Keep. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Violators wear dark blue Power Armour with silver trim. Their armour and banners are adorned with various silver and pink symbols of Chaos and Slaanesh. Warband Badge The Violators badge is a yellow lightning bolt crossed with a Slaaneshi curved dagger centred over a field of dark blue. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 76 *''Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition) *''The 13th Black Crusade (Background Book) by Andy Hoare, pp. 24, 36-37 *''Daemon World'' (Novel) by Ben Counter es:Transgresores Category:V Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters